technovacollegefandomcom-20200215-history
Gitlab
In deze wiki zal je alle informatie vinden over de Gitlab. De manier hoe deze geconfigueerd is, hoe je hem gebruitk en natuurlijk wat het installatieproces is. Voor verdere informatie die niet hier beschreven staat raden we je aan om hier even te kijken, daar staat meer informatie beschreven. Installatie De installatie van Gitlab is vrij simpel. Afhangende van het aantal gebruikers heb je een bepaalde PC nodig. Wij zijn met een server gegaan op een VM. Dit omdat het dan pakt wat het nodig heeft kwa ram en schijfruimte. Benodigdheden Je hebt nodig om Gitlab goed te laten functioneren - PC/Server met minimaal 6gb Ram (Voor school) en 150Gb opslag. - Stabiele, snelle internetverbinding (Intern is dit snel zat, extern is het max 20mb, ook genoeg) Installatie Deze installatie is voor Ubuntu! Gitlab werkt ook op andere OS's en ook veel andere OS en software. Hiervoor kun je terecht op de site van Gitlab 1. Install and configure the necessary dependencies sudo apt-get update sudo apt-get install -y curl openssh-server ca-certificates Next, install Postfix to send notification emails. If you want to use another solution to send emails please skip this step and configure an external SMTP server after GitLab has been installed. sudo apt-get install -y postfix During Postfix installation a configuration screen may appear. Select 'Internet Site' and press enter. Use your server's external DNS for 'mail name' and press enter. If additional screens appear, continue to press enter to accept the defaults. 2. Add the GitLab package repository and install the package Add the GitLab package repository. curl https://packages.gitlab.com/install/repositories/gitlab/gitlab-ee/script.deb.sh | sudo bash Next, install the GitLab package. Change `http://gitlab.example.com` to the URL at which you want to access your GitLab instance. Installation will automatically configure and start GitLab at that URL. HTTPS requires additional configuration after installation. sudo EXTERNAL_URL="http://gitlab.example.com" apt-get install gitlab-ee 3. Browse to the hostname and login On your first visit, you'll be redirected to a password reset screen. Provide the password for the initial administrator account and you will be redirected back to the login screen. Use the default account's username root to login. See our documentation for detailed instructions on installing and configuration. Configureren Gitlab wordt bij de installatie al correct geconfigueerd. Voor alle configuratie opties raad ik je aan om op te website van Gitlab zelf te kijken. Wel kan het gebeuren dat je het subdomain moet veranderen naar het IP. Gezien SUBDOMAIN.IPADDRES niet werkt, maar IPADDRES/GITLAB wel werkt. Gebruik Project aanmaken Een project aanmaken kan heel simpel. Je gaat naar Your Projects, hier staat rechts een knop New Project. Vul hier alles in en voila, een nieuw project. Let wel op de beveiliging die je op je project zet, andere mensen kunnen hem anders altijd bewerken. SSH Key Om te kunnen pushen en Pullen via Git of een ander gui-versie van Git. Moet je de SSH-Key die is aangemaakt in dat programma koppelen aan je account. Genereer een SSH Key in de door jou gekozen Git-software. Kopieer deze, ga terug naar Gitlab. In Gitlab, ga rechtsboven in naar jou account --> Settings --> SSH Keys. Kopieer hier je SSH Key in, en druk op Add Key. Als je alles goed hebt gedaan krijg je geen errors, zo wel, dan moet je even kijken of je je SSH Key goed gekopieerd hebt. Repository toevoegen aan git Ga naa het project toe die je wilt koppelen aan je git-software om te pullen en te pushen. Druk op Clone --> Clone With HTTP. Ga naar je software en voeg hier de Repository toe. Dit verschilt per software! Dus zoek zelf uit hoe dit moet. Vervolgens probeer je nu te pushen/pullen naar/van je repository toe. Als je alles goed hebt gedaan, zou je nu alles naar gitlab kunnen pushen/pullen.